galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Wiki:Power Ranger Firsts
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *First (And so far Only) Asian Yellow Ranger (Trini) *First Asian Black Ranger (Adam) *First African-American Black Ranger (Zack) *First African-American Yellow Ranger (Aisha) *First Hispanic Red Ranger (Rocky) *First Green Sixth Ranger (Tommy) *First Ranger to gain their power by a villain (Tommy) *First Ranger to lose their power by any means (Tommy) *First White Ranger Leader (Tommy) *First Couple Rangers (Tommy and Kimberly) Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *First all-alien team (Super Sentai did not have an all-alien team until Gokaiger except GokaiSilver, who is the only human Ranger) *First Male Yellow Ranger (Tideus) *First African-American Blue Ranger (Cestro) *First Female Leader (Delphine) Power Rangers Zeo *First returning Ranger Veteran (Jason as the Gold Ranger) *First Gold Ranger (Jason) *First Hispanic Blue Ranger (Rocky) *First Ranger team to team up with another Ranger team (Zeo and Alien Rangers) Power Rangers Turbo *First Asian Pink Ranger (Cassie) *First Kid Ranger (Justin) *First African-American Red Ranger (TJ) *First Hispanic Green Ranger (Carlos) *First Hispanic Yellow Ranger (Ashley) *First Team to include Two Hispanic Rangers (Carlos and Ashley) Power Rangers in Space *First alien Red Ranger leader (Andros) *First Hispanic Black Ranger (Carlos) *First Silver Ranger (Zhane) Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *First Female alien Yellow Ranger (Maya) *First Asian Blue Ranger (Kai) *First African-American Green Ranger (Damon) *First siblings as Rangers (Leo & Mike, not counting Karone) *First Power Ranger to Die (Later to be revived) (Kendrix) *First ex-villain returning as a Ranger (Karone) *First Ranger not associated with a color (Mike as Magna Defender) Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue * First Power Ranger not associated with a Sentai counterpart (Ryan as Titanium Ranger) Power Rangers Time Force *First alien Green Ranger (Trip) *First Pink Ranger Leader (Jen) *First Asian Sixth Ranger (Eric, in actuality Daniel Southworth, who played Eric in the show is of English and Philippine descent.) *First Asian Red Ranger (Eric) *First anti-hero Ranger (Eric) *First Enhancement Mode for a Sixth Ranger (MegaBattle Armor) *First Team to include Two Red Rangers (Wes and Eric) Power Rangers Wild Force *First Hispanic Red Ranger leader (Cole, in actuality Ricardo Medina Jr., who played Cole in the show is of Brazilian descent, not of Hispanic descent) *First Asian White Ranger (Alyssa, in actuality Jessica Rey is of Philippine decent) *First Team Up to include only Red Rangers (Mighty Morphin - Wild Force) Power Rangers Ninja Storm *First Human Male Yellow Ranger (Dustin, in his Super Sentai counterpart, the Yellow is male) *First Female Blue Ranger (Tori) Power Rangers SPD * First Canine Power Ranger (Anubis "Doggie" Cruger) * First Feline Power Ranger (Katherine "Kat" Manx) * First Female Red Ranger (Charlie of A-Squad Rangers) * First Evil Rangers Chosen of free will. (A-Squad Rangers) * First Blue Ranger to be promoted into a Red Ranger (Sky) * First Orange Ranger (Katherine "Kat" Manx) Power Rangers Mystic Force * First Ranger team to have a mother, father and son. (Nick, Udonna, and Leanbow) * First Hispanic Pink Ranger (Vida) Power Rangers Operation Overdrive * First Robot Red Ranger (Mack) Power Rangers Jungle Fury *First Purple Ranger (RJ) *First Male Purple Ranger (RJ) Power Rangers RPM * First Robot Black Ranger (Dillion) * First Female Sixth Ranger (Gemma) * First Female Silver Ranger (Gemma) * First Team to include Two Asian Rangers (Gem and Gemma) * First Team to include Two Sixth Rangers (Gem and Gemma) Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai *First Hispanic Ranger Portrayed by an Asian Actor (Connor Kerrigan as Antonio) *First Good Female Red Ranger (Lauren) *First Actor to be a Ranger then a villain (Ricardo Medina Jr. as Cole from Wild Force, and Deker from Samurai/Super Samurai) Power Rangers Dino Charge/Super Dino Charge *First Asian Ranger Portrayed by a Hispanic Actor (Brennan Mejia as Tyler) *First African-American Pink Ranger (Shelby) *First Senior Citizen to become a Ranger (Albert) *First Female Purple Ranger (Kendall) *First Team to include Two Asian Rangers from the start of the season (Tyler and Koda) Category:Firsts